A new beginning for the 200th
by Curry36645
Summary: When Emily returns for the 200th episode, no one expected her to of given birth to a little baby Prentiss/Hotchner. How will Aaron react when he is still dating a certain Beth Clemmons? Rating may change and this is only my point of view on what SHOULD happen of the return of Emily.
1. Thoughts

AN: Please let me know if I should carry this story on with a little comment at the end ^_^

SSAEMILYHOTCHNERSSAEMILYHOTCHNERSSAEMILYHOTCHNERSS AEMILYHOTCHNERSSAEMILYHOTCHNERSSAEMILYHOTCHNERSSAE MILYHOTCHNER

Thinking. Just thinking.

She didn't want to do it but she knew she had to.

For herself, for her new born baby. For him. . .

She knew she had ran, she had ran from the start, ever since she had found out she was expecting.

How could she face him? Or the rest of them . . .

What would they all think of her? That she was weak or pathetic. . .

Just for running away. Away from the truth. Away from reality. . .

Wanting to forget about all the memories they had shared. But only a memory now, nothing else. . . Until now.

Never forgotten. . .

. . .

Emily Prentiss, was returning to the BAU. . .


	2. Memories

An: By the way, I know there's a lot of flashback in this chapter but oh well ^_^ hope you enjoy this chapter as it took me agesssss XD So tell me what you think and be honest . . . No mean comments though D: Also, if there is any mistakes like spelling, it's because, I rushed writing it I just wrote a lot 0_0. Thanks again though. P.S : There's a lot of flashbacks in this chapter :D

Chapter 1:

Walking through the glass double doors she used to walk through every day, now with a child in her arms, she realised how stupid she had been. Now wondering why she had even left in the first place. Thinking that she could move o another country and get a new job and forget? Well no, whatever happened to her, she was always dragged back to this place. Not that she didn't want to be there but never able to escape. . .

_Flashback:_

It was the night of her best friend's wedding. A memorable moment for all eyes to see. The little boy walking down the aisle soon followed by his mother all dressed in white. JJ had new looked so stunning.

_However, about 30 minutes earlier. . . _

"First thing tomorrow?" HE had said to her looking at her straight in the eye.

"It's a _date_" Emile replied with a broken smile.

"Okay." He quickly replied before turning away, never breaking his gaze on the beautiful woman before him. Then walking off towards his '_girlfriend_' and son. Leaving her all alone, again.

_When they are all dancing:_

_Hotch's POV: _As I am dancing with my lovely Beth, my mind slips away, forgetting anyone else is even there. Only focusing on her, how her hair falls down in loose curls. How her eyes shine like a thousand diamonds. Memorising.

Only 40 seconds into the slow dance, something catches the corner of my eye. A woman. Not dancing with anyone in this magical moment for everyone. One glimpse at her stunning dress and I can already tell who it is. Only one person here has that dress and is wearing it tonight, Emily Prentiss. An attractive woman, I must agree. Dark brown hair, ivory skin and the brightest hazel eyes ever.

As I search up her dress, I notice she looks uncomfortable. Her body is rigid and shaken up with her arms around herself. As I search higher, past her neck and onto her face. . .

_Emily's POV:_

Oh my gosh! JJ's married! _(Inwards screams) _This is amazing. However, there is one thing or person on my mind . . . Aaron Hotchner.

I circle slowly around all of the dancers, around all of my friends, around my life. Watching them having fun makes me happy but sad at the same time because I realise what I'm going to miss the most. My family.

One glance at the not so crowded dance floor and I can already make out his suit through everybody else. His handsome figure shinning amongst everybody else, next to a woman, dancing with him to the time of the music, Beth.

She's a lovely woman and I don't have anything against her. She gets along with both Aaron and Jack very well. A self taught mother. She's pretty and intelligent, Aaron loves her, but I'm in love with him . . . It's almost like she has stolen him away from me, and everyone knew we were getting close. After I had came back after _'dying'_ that is. We were closer than anyone could imagine. But that was in the past.

I search up his body making my way past his neck to look at his gorgeous face. His smile, his eyes, everything about him is _memorising._ And his dimples are the best of all.

I stand still trapped from moving my gaze at his lovely face for a VERY long time. Hovever, trapped as I am . . .

_Hotch's POV:_ I notice her . . .

_Emily's POV:_ He notices me . . .

_BOTH:_ Staring. . .

_Present: _The little child in her arms mumbles in their sleep. Pressing their face against its mother's chest. Feeling protected. Emily stared down at the infant and smiles briefly, wondering what her child is dreaming of.

Emily wonders if the team are even there or if they are on a case. She doesn't even know what their new team member is like or how everybody is.

Getting into the elevator _(mentally thankful that no one else is getting in there with her.) _She seems to recall peoples gaze laid into her. Their eyes bearing into her skull as she walked past them. She had recognised a few faces, not being too sure if they had recognised her in return. However, she didn't go un-noticed.

She begins to worry as the elevator comes to a stop. The sudden loss of confidence hits her full force as the realisation hits her. This was actually happening. She was going to see her family again. Her sisters: JJ the caring one and Penelope the 'always in a hyper mood one.' Her younger brothers: Spencer her 'loveable robot' and Derek the prankster. Her parents: David the guardian and _Strauss _the 'old hag.' And finally Aaron, her lover . . .

_Flashback:_

Emily quickly turns away and walks off rapidly, pretending that she had never been caught staring at her boss. . . By her boss!

As she takes it in turns dancing with Reid, Morgan and Rossi, she laughs along with their jokes, smiles at all of them all of the time and forgets everything bad that's ever happened to her. Just happy to spend time with the people she loves. Twirling around to the time of the music embraced by their strong arms as the yacht about, well, anything.

As Rossi passes her onto Hotch, she holds back the tears that threaten to take over as they soon start twirling alongside one another. Again, laughing and chatting. Smiling and having a brilliant time. There's something different when she dances with him though, the dance feels more personal than it did either the other guys. Less than two minutes later, they calm the laughing and chatting sown and become trapped in a comfortable silence. Hotch brings her right up close to his chest when the slowest song of the evening plays, sending her to oblivion. With no words spoken between the pair, they sway weary of each other.

"You look stunning tonight Emily." Hotch says so quietly that Emily can barely hear him. New thoughts running through her mind as to what Hotch had meant by that, did he mean it as a friend or as something much more personal? Not saying a word she smiles, acting satisfied with his comment when in reality, she was a lot more exited. Hotch noticed her smile and gives her a half smile in return, knowing she had heard him.

_The pair couldn't wait for morning; it was too far away s._

_ Later that night: _Once Hotch had dropped Beth home safely, he and Jack went home to find an unexpected Emily waiting by their door. Letting all three of them into the house, Hotch tells Jack to get ready for bed.

"Hi." Said Hotch.

"Hey." Emily replied feeling awkward, "sorry to intrude, but there's something important that I have to tell you now." She says wearily.

"Don't worry, you came round to my house, it's obviously impor-"

"I love you!" Emily blurted out, closing her eyes as she did so.

"-tant."

_'What?! How can I reply to that?' Hotch_ thought.

_'I can't believe that I have just said that.' _Emily thought in return.

After a few seconds of silence, Emily was about to apologise to Hotch, opening her mouth to speak.

"Daddy, I'm ready for bed." Said a sleepy Jack Hotchner as he half ran has stumbled into the living room with his PJ's on. Emily closed her mouth and pretended that she wasn't going to say anything.

"I'll only be a minute." Hotch told Emily ushering Jack out of the room.

"Night Miss Emily." Jack said waving at the adult as Emily waved in return. After 30 seconds, Emily has already walked up and down the room at least seven times already, the thought of leaving the Hotchner household going through her mind again as Hotch walked in.

"Look Hotch, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean what I said, really." Emily tried to explain.

"You are a terrible liar aren't you?" Hotch said taking her by surprise as his lips came crashing down onto hers. As she moaned into his mouth, clothes were already flying everywhere.

"Jack?" She asked, hardly able to get her words out.

"Asleep." Hotch said briefly, "bedroom?" He asked.

"Yessss" Emily trailed off as he picked her up by the thighs and carried her up into his master bedroom for a night that neither of them would forget. . .

_Present:_

As she walks down the corridor of her old work place, she notices there is a new image of a woman officer that died fighting crime. The new image was where hers used to be after they took it down. As Emily took a closer look she felt sick whilst staring at the picture of the officer before her.

_'Strauss. . ? '_She thought, her eyes tearing up. _'But when? How come no one told me. . ?' _As she read the writing she felt as if she was literally going to throw up. Emily was never fond of the older woman but she was one of her friends, she was part of her family in her eyes. Emily had looked up to her from the start. . .

"Strauss is dead. . . "She said to herself.

_Flashback:_

"I put you in the BAU, I know how badly you wanted it, everyone did. You were never exactly shy about letting us know. But there were those who didn't believe signing you to the BAU was a good idea. They thought you were, too reckless. I believed in you however. It's time to pay back the faith I had. Your team is in trouble. They've lost sight of the big picture, I believe they are reckless and at times out of control. It's time for agent Hotchner's career to come to an end. And if you want to stay in the BAU Agent Prentiss, you are going to help me make that happen."

_Present:_

Remembering it so clearly. She was only new to the job and Strauss was coming down on her to help her takedown Hotch up front. However, after everything they have been through, Emily was still going to miss her. Even if she was a spiteful bitch. . .

After another minute Emily was attracting more attention to herself and the baby than before. She started walking to her destination again and caught sight of her old desk; now piled high with someone else's belongings.

JJ was introducing a new case to the team as someone with a child in her arms walked straight into the room and stood at the doorway where everyone could see her.

"Emily?" Said everyone except Alex. . .


	3. The apology

AN: Well, first I would like to apologise to all my readers (the title is quite ironic) because, I haven't posted a new chapter in agesssssssssssss. Also, with this chapter I first had to guess the babies age but oh well ^_^ Hope you guys enjoy and pleaseee review this chapter :D

_SSAEMILYHOTCHNERSSAEMILYHOTCHNERSSAEMILYHOTCHNERSS AEMILYHOTCHNERSSAEMILYHOTCHNERSSAEMILYHOTCHNERSSAE MILYHOTCHNERS_

_"Emily?" Said everybody except for Alex._

They couldn't believe their eyes, most of them hadn't seen her in like what? A couple of years at least. Now there was something _SO_ different about her, not in appearance but in the tiny person she was carrying.

Garcia gasped.

JJ's eyes widened.

Rossi almost panicked.

Reid almost fainted.

Morgan breath hitched.

Alex looked confused.

Aaron just stood there.

"Hey guys, look, before any of you say _anything, _let me please explain this, I know this is a lot to take in but just hear me out. Well, then, this is Charlotte, my daughter, she is almost one and a half now – yes Reid, that means she was conceived about the time I had left for London." Reid eyebrows crossed as most of the rest of the team giggled, Emily smiling. –"Also, I am so sorry I haven't told any of you about Charlotte, it's because I just didn't know how to," Emily said wearily, swaying her baby in her arms. "I know there will be A LOT of questions for me, but can you guys try and take it easy on me because I barely came in today and it's a bit over whelming just coming back here." She said quickly so no one interrupted her.

As she got surrounded by people, cheers and plenty of question, the girls squealed and the boys congratulating and everything was falling into places. . .

Five minutes later, she had got to know Alex a little better with everyone congratulating her, with some awkward questions, Aaron Hotchner finally asked the one thing she didn't want to hear.

"Am I the father?"

And everyone froze. Everyone's eyes lay on Hotch and then straight onto Emily, who was basically in shock, their eyes also burning into her head.

She then just stood there, mouth slightly open as if she was ready to give him an answer, her eyes wide with fear. Staring at him like she had just blanked out from the rest of the world, now not being too sure how to answer the awkward question.

As she shifted slightly, Hotch kept him 'death' glare on her rigid frame, not blinking once. He wants answers and he was going to get them . . .

"Ummm, can we talk about this in your office please?" Emily asked quietly, handing her precious baby to JJ. Hotch replied by nodding his head, letting her walk out of that door, then following her lead, closing the door behind him, not turning back to see some shocked and some confused faces as they left .

_In the Break room: _

Everyone was too shocked to speak, none of them actually understanding what had just actually has happened. JJ rocked the silent chid whilst everyone just stood –or sat- still.

"What on earth just happened?" Asked Alex looking confused

"I have no idea." Morgan replied looking confused as well.

"JJ?" Reid asked.

"Yeah . . . ?"

"What just happened?" Reid asked, slowly looking her way worriedly.

"Why are you asking me? How am I supposed to know?" JJ practically spat out at him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but Emily tell you _everything._" Reid says quietly, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Well Spence, she never told me this. . ."

_In Hotch's office:_

Emily was already on the verge of crying as soon as she stepped through the door into his office, tears threatening to engulf her as she as she let the first one go free. Hotch closed the door softly soon after they were both in, his eyes locking with the younger brunettes. His eyes full of questions and her eyes full of answers.

"Emily, I _need _to know, Am I the father? That's all I want to know." He says, basically begging her, sounding desperate, his eyes full of wonder.

Emily silently nodded as she sank to her knees crying so much that she thought she would never stop.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Emily said shaking, barely able to get her words out, wrapping her slender arms around herself, hoping that the floor would just swallow her up. Hotch took pity on the younger woman as he still wondered why she had never told him about his daughter. Bending down the Emily's level, he engulfed her into a tight hug, looking as if he was about to cry with her. Looking down at the ground, he soon realised how much he had missed and how much he loved Emily . . .

_Back with the rest of the team:_

"So, none of you guys knew about, well this?" Asked Alex, wondering as she had never met Emily before. Everyone shook their head, none of them speaking a word. "But I thought she would at least of told one of you, even if that person was Hotch." Alex started rambling on like a fed up teen as the rest of the team was getting frustrated. "Did she even trust ANY of you with anything whilst she was on the te-"

"That's enough Blake!" Rossi practically shouted at her, startling everyone.

"-am?

"I'm sorry, but you just can't speak about Emily like that, you shouldn't pre Judge someone you don't even know. You should know that better than anyone else here. And yes, she does trust us, all of us, she can tell us anything." Rossi aid, calming down.

"What has she trusted with you then?" Alex asked confidently, wanting to know more.

"That's private." He answered simply.

"I'm interested in this now. What exactly has Princess told you Rossi?" Morgan asked the older man.

"Fine, but none of you can even mention this again, none of this that I am about to tell you leaves this room, got that! . . . Well, remember that case where's one of Emily's friends died, I think his name was Matthew. It was when they were getting exorcisms." (Season 4, episode 17.) Rossi quickly glanced around the room to make sure everyone was paying attention, which of course, they were. "Well, ummm, we went for coffee and she told me that . . . "He paused for a brief second to see half of the people in the room falling off of their seats with anticipation. "When she as 15, she got pregnant, she said that she would do almost anything to fit in. Also, she said that Matthew helped her through it because she had an abortion . . . And that Alex is what Emily has trusted me with." He practically spat out at her shocked face. Again looking around the room to see everyone else with the same expression.

"Wow." Said Morgan.

"Oh my Gosh." Garcia said quietly.

As if on cue, Charlotte started crying wildly as if she already knew what was going happening.

"I'll take her outside." Said JJ as she was trying to calm the little girl. As she got up, all eyes lay on her until the second she walked through the door.

_In the hallway: _

The baby sobbed harder as JJ rocked her back and forth, shushing the young girl. As other agents walked past, they couldn't help but stare at JJ but she didn't mind because it was her best friend's baby that she was trying to comfort, so none of it mattered.

Being JJ, she couldn't help but quickly peak into Hotch's office through a gap in the blinds. Seeing the sight before her made her feel sorry for the older woman, even she had never seen Emily beak down like this before.

_With the rest of the team:_

Everyone was silent, again.

"But isn't Hotch still going out with Beth?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, they are still dating." Garcia replied.

"In fact, they went on a date last night." Stated Reid, spinning around on his chair to face Alex.

"In fact, he was going to propose soon . . . I guess that's going to change." Rossi continued.

"Oh . . ." Said Alex as the team fell silent once more.

"If I'm honest, it's actually quite exiting that Boss man and Gumdrop actually got together –sort of- and actually had a baby together! *Squeals* Well, that is if the baby is his, but by the look on Emily's face, it certainly was. Don't get me wrong, Hotch and Beth are great and Jack adores her, but this is just fantastic!" Garcia says happily. With the rest of the team agreeing. "Makes you think about our future together doesn't it my chocolate thunder?" She said cheekily.

"It sure does Baby Girl." Morgan replies with a wink.

"Kids, behave." Rossi said smirking. The whole room started to giggle.

A few seconds later, JJ swiftly walked into the room with a now silent Charlotte, frantically searching the room for answers.

"What's wrong J?" Morgan asked rising from his seat.

"It's Emily, I couldn't help quickly peeking into Hotch's office, but I did. Emily as breaking down, if you guys thought that Doyle was bad, you should see how she is now." JJ said quickly. Reid quickly stood and took Charlotte off of her and let her sit down. "Seriously guys," a wide eyes JJ continued. "She's finally broke, this has finally broke her."

_In Hoch's office:_

"It's okay, shhh. Everything will be alright." Hotch said quietly, stroking Emily's hair trying to calm her down as if she were a child. "Don't worry, we'll get through this together." He repeated to her as she let the tears flow, her head now in the hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Emily repeated to him, only able to make out those few words. . .


	4. Breaking the news

Chapter 3: Breaking the news.

_In Hotch's office:  
_It had taken five minutes alone just to calm the brunette woman down and an extra three minutes to get her sitting in the chair opposite Aaron's desk, her hands in his.

"Emily, I honestly don't know what you are going through right now, but, I _need _to know why you haven't told anyone, especially me about Charlotte, do you think that you could do that for me?" Hotch asked her looking into her eyes gently, kneeling on the floor with soft eyes.

As she nodded, she began to explain. "Well, Ummm, I guess the real reason why I haven't told you about Charlotte is that I was afraid you were going to leave us, I thought that you were going to leave our child because what we had was only supposed to be a one night thing, I know that you wouldn't do that but you know me, I worry. Also, you're in love with Beth, I can't take what you have with her away from you, I didn't want to get in the way of your relationship with her." She sobs, sniffling along the way, looking down.

"Well, I can't say that it wouldn't get in the way of mine and Beth's relationship but, I can tell you that I would never leave the two of you and I will never leave you two again!" Hotch tries to explain whilst smiling.

_With the rest of the team:_

_Ten minutes later the team are making small talk with each other._

"What's going to happen now?" Reid wondered out loud as everyone turned their attention to Emily and Aaron walking through the door quietly. Garcia gasped; the sight of the two was horrendous. Aaron's tie was loose (which was a first) and it looked like he was almost crying. However, he was nothing compared to Emily; all of her clothes were crinkled, her hair messed and her eyes were red with her makeup ruined and gone. The team knew that she had been crying, considering they were a group of six profilers, it was obvious. . .

"Look," Hotch started with a straight look upon his face. "We know that you guys are worried about me and Emily, but if you have any questions Reid, just ask us." He continues while Emily stares at the ground. "Me and Emily have talked things through and if you want to know what we are going to do, then just say." His star getting more serious - if that's even possible -.

"Is Charlotte yours Hotch?" Garcia asked quietly looking up to meet his gaze.

"Yes." Hotch quickly replies, looking around the room to see everyone staring back at him.

"So what are you going to tell Beth and Jack? Also, what _are _you two going to do now?" Reid asked a bit louder than Garcia had done.

Hotch quickly decided to answer the question. "We are going to tell Beth and eventually Jack. Now, we are going to discuss this again later and go with it, both of us have decided that we might start to build up our (none work) relationship again because let's face it, we love each other." He says cheerfully, smiling at Emily who was now smiling back.

"So you are staying here, I mean in America?" Asked JJ looking hopeful.

"Emily quickly nodded her head smiling at her former team members. "Yes I am! For now, I am going to live in Aaron's house with him Jack and Charlotte, maybe in the guest room until we tell Jack."

"Are you coming back to work here Princess?" Morgan asked turning serious again.

"I really don't know, maybe, but after I've settled down and Charlotte is a bit older. By the way, why has no one told me about what has happened to Strauss?"

"You know?" Asked Rossi looking sad.

"I noticed her picture up on the wall as I was walking in, but yeah, why did no one tell me?"

"I was going to, but whenever I remembered, I couldn't put it into works." JJ quickly replied.

"Maybe you can have her job, it's going up soon." Alex suggested.

"No, I don't think so; I'm still taking that in." Said Emily.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Charlotte started crying again, Emily immediately knew what was wrong.

"Pass her here, she needs changing, I can tell." She says whilst giggling. "I'll go to the loos." She says gently taking Charlotte off of JJ. As Emily was about to leave, Garcia quickly stood and dragged Alex and JJ quickly towards Emily who was about to leave.

"WE ARE COMING! WE HAVE SOOOOOOO MUCH TO CATCH UP ON." Garcia states as she turns around.

"Is that really necessary Penelope?" Asked JJ.

"Yeah, it may not be that the best idea." Emily replied.

"Yes it is, now come on, you too Alex." An over excited Garcia squealed.


End file.
